Untitled
by Daelan
Summary: ((On hiatus)) KensukexDaiken. "I've always been in love with Ken, you know. But I didn't think I'd ever get him. I mean, how could I? I was a Chosen Child. He was the Kaiser. No way, right? ...So why is he kissing me?"
1. Chapter One: The Glade

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me. I forgot who they belong to. So, I guess you could say I found them... and finder's keepers,  
right? *hides from the policemen knocking at her door* Or not.  
  
Key: "words" - talking  
~words~ - thinking  
_words_ - stressed word  
  
Timeframe: When Ken is still the Digimon Kaiser.  
  
A/N: Warning-This fic contains Kensuke/Daiken. Don't like, don't read. I really don't know how to make that simpler.  
  
Untitled  
  
Ken sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. He leaned back in his chair, trying to decide what to do.  
  
For _weeks_ now, the Chosen Children had been in his domain. They had been knocking down one Dark Tower after the other. He  
had to admit, he was a little surprised at how fast they got through the towers. But he was grateful for the help. Now if only he could  
work out his feelings about one of their team... he growled in frustration.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
Ken's eyes softened as he turned to see Wormmon behind him. "Yes, Wormmon? What is it?"  
  
"Ken... I thought you should know. The Children... they went back. All but one." Wormmon's voice had more than a hint of hesitation in  
it.  
  
"Who?" When the digimon remained silent, Ken continued, jokingly, "Come on, Wormmon, it's not like I'm going to kill whoever it is!"  
  
The green creature looked up at him with unwavering eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
~He really thought I would,~ realized Ken, a jolt passing through his body. ~He thought I'd kill them. Torture them.~ He knelt down  
and picked up Wormmon. "I swear to you that I will do nothing to hurt the Child."  
  
"It's Motomiya."  
  
Ken froze, still holding on to Wormmon. He turned to the screen hovering before him. And yes. There he was - Motomiya Daisuke, his  
face filling the screen. Why was he there, anyway?  
  
"Thank you, Wormmon," he said distantly. "I think you'd better stay here."  
  
Wormmon's eyes widened. "Ken! You said you wouldn't hurt him!"  
  
"I won't." Ken set Wormmon down again and left the base.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stupid." Daisuke walked along the forest path. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. I am a baka. Why did I want to stay here? The Kaiser might find  
me. Right? He will. I mean, he's probably got some way of keeping his eye on every part of the digimon world. So why'd I stay? Baka."  
  
"In order, you're not, I'd like to know too, I have, I do, once again, I want to know, and you're not."  
  
Daisuke froze at the sound of the familiar voice. Sure enough, there was Ken, leaning against a tree.  
  
~Wait.~ Daisuke rubbed his eyes. "Ken?" He wasn't dressed in his usual Kaiser garb. He was wearing his usual grey outfit that he was  
usually seen in back home. "Wha- you-"  
  
"Surprised?" Ken smiled teasingly. "Yes, I'm human. And no, I didn't come out here to hunt you down and kill you." He laughed at the  
stunned look on Daisuke's face. "No, I'm not a mind reader, but you _are_ pretty obvious, Motomiya." Daisuke flushed.  
  
"So why _are_ you here, then?" he asked.  
  
Ken walked closer to Daisuke. "To find out why you stayed behind. And- no, that's not important. Why didn't you leave with the  
others?"  
  
"I told them I wanted to be alone for a while. But - I'm not sure, myself." Daisuke looked directly at Ken's amethyst eyes. "Maybe it was  
something to do with you."  
  
Ken studied Daisuke's face for a moment, his face unreadable. "I want to show you something." He took Daisuke's hand and led the  
unresisting boy away.  
  
~*~  
  
"If ever I truly was a baka, it would be now," Daisuke finally said, after almost an hour of trekking through the forest. He pulled his hand  
out of Ken's grasp. "Where is this place?"  
  
"Not far. In fact, right here."  
  
Daisuke gasped at the sheer beauty of the glade. Water from a stream sparkled as it ran down into the pool, disturbing the water at that  
end. Elsewhere, the water was so still the reflections of the trees could clearly be seen. Sunlight shone down through the boughs of the  
trees, casting their dappled light upon the forest floor. The light glimmered off the surface of the water, creating multi-faceted glowing  
sparkles of color and light. Daisuke dropped to his knees onto the mossy undergrowth, in reverent admiration. Ken sat down beside him,  
inelegantly wrapping his arms around his knees. This place could do that to anyone. Bring out the real them - not the mask presented to  
the world. Daisuke's face was calm and serene, no hint even of the mischief he was renowned for. Ken drank in the sight of his perfect  
face, not realizing Daisuke was doing the same with him.  
  
"Ken." The Child of Courage and Friendship looked at the one who was once the Digimon Kaiser. That meant so little now, here. The  
very concept of evil was inconceivable in this place. Ken smiled at him.  
  
"Peaceful, isn't it?" His voice was barely above a whisper. To speak louder would have shattered the ethereal silence of the glade. "I  
found it a week ago. Since then - I don't know if you noticed, but a lot of Dark Towers have been disappearing."  
  
Daisuke's eyes widened slightly, then softened. "It was you? You've stopped being the Kaiser?"  
  
Ken nodded mutely. "I just didn't have the courage to tell all of you. After what I'd done... I didn't think any of you would forgive me."  
  
"I have." The words were out of his mouth before Daisuke could stop them. But when he considered it, he did mean it after all. He  
hesitantly smiled at Ken, who was looking a little stunned.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Before he could think too much about it, Daisuke leaned over and kissed Ken quickly on the cheek. ~Brotherly kiss. Keep it  
brotherly.~ "I always knew you weren't such a bad guy."  
  
Ken was blushing furiously, causing Daisuke to wonder. ~So maybe it wasn't too brotherly. I wish...~ He refused to allow himself to  
complete the thought. "Thanks, Daisuke," said Ken, using the wine-haired boy's first name for the first time. It wasn't lost on Daisuke,  
who wrapped an arm around Ken.  
  
~*~Ken's POV~*~  
  
My head spun. He had his arm around me. Around _me_. Kami... was it possible? Did he feel for me? I glanced up carefully at his eyes.  
  
They're closed, and a tiny smile lurks on his lips. He seems to be happy. I don't think he's faking... I don't think anyone could fake  
anything in this beautiful glade I found. Only I know about it, not even Wormmon knows... it's Dai's and my special place. Forever. I  
look at him again. The smile is still there, still stretching his lips just the tiniest bit.  
  
Before I know what I'm doing, I've reached up and kissed him.  
  
~*~Daisuke's POV~*~  
  
I've always had a crush on Ken, you know. It's not like I suddenly woke up one day and decided to fall in love with the boy. Ever since  
I saw him on TV, I had this weird feeling. I got the same feeling when we saw the Kaiser for the first time. And everytime after that. I'd  
realized, before everyone else, who he really was. That the Digimon Kaiser and Ken Ichijouji were one and the same. It was _hard_,  
pretending like nothing was wrong, when I was battling someone I'd rather have as a lover. I think that's why I started flirting with  
Hikari. You know, if I was straight, then I wasn't in love with Ken.  
  
But it didn't work out that way. I didn't feel about Hikari the same way I felt about Ken. No way I could work up that sort of feeling.  
That was reserved exclusively for Ken. But I didn't think I'd ever get him. I mean, how could I? I was a Chosen Child. He was the  
Kaiser. No way, right?  
  
So why is he kissing me?  
  
~end~  
  
  
A/N: Yes, that's the end. *ducks all the flying tomatoes and stuff* Or I could post another chapter if you want. It all depends... on  
whether you hit that little button at the bottom of your screen! *cheerfully* And how good your reviews are. I don't like flames. Oh, and  
if you like yaoi, you could always check out my Cardcaptor story... yes, this is a shameless plug. Do I care? =P So review, minna-san! 


	2. Chapter Two: Without

Disclaimer: No. I refuse to do this again. You can't make me. *pouts* *looong silence* FINE! Digimon doesn'e belong to me! Happy?  
*breaks down crying*  
  
A/N: Contains shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. I must say I'm surprised, though... I've never gotten reviews so fast before.  
^_^ I wonder how this will turn out? No, I don't know either. Yes, I know I'm the author. Yes, I can read minds. *evil laugh* Anyway,  
Kensuke/Daiken here... there'll probably be angsty bits later...  
  
Untitled  
  
"Ken! Wait up!"  
  
I turn and see Daisuke running after me, his bag bouncing crazily on his shoulder. I smile as he came up beside me, grabbing my shoulder  
to slow himself down to a walk. "What's the big hurry?"  
  
He pants, trying to catch his breath. "Th-The Digidestined - older and younger - decided to have a picnic. In the Digimon World."  
  
I raise an eyebrow. "And?" I ask, knowing that's not all.  
  
"And we weren't invited."  
  
"Oh." I turn away from him, and both of us walk in silence down the road. "Don't jump to conclusions... I mean, maybe they're just  
trying to surprise us or something."  
  
"Yeah," mutters Daisuke under his breath. "Or something."  
  
I sigh. The truth is, ever since Dai-chan and I got together, he's become distant from the group. He can't relate to them very well. If you  
have ever been in love, you'll understand. You want to talk about that person all the time. I'm used to talking to only one person -   
Wormmon. Daisuke isn't content with only talking to V-mon. He wants to tell all his friends. But he also agrees with me that they won't  
accept it. Partly because they still think that I'm the Digimon Kaiser... except he doesn't exist anymore, of course. It's gotten to the point  
where my clothes don't change into my Kaiser outfit any more, when I go through a port. It stays as my normal Tamachi uniform.  
  
"Dai-chan," I murmur. "D'you want to come over to my house for a while? You know my parents are both away on that business trip."  
I smile enticingly. He can't help but smile slightly. "Sure, Ken, why not?" He laughs. "Better than a picnic, anyway."  
  
But there's still pain in his eyes. And once again, I can't help but wonder...  
  
~Am I doing the right thing?~  
  
~*~  
  
"So." I flop down on my bed, and he sits beside me, drawing his knees up to his chest. He doesn't look at me - he doesn't need to. His  
love is tangible in the very air, which vibrates with its intensity. I fall silent, forgetting what I was going to say, and study his perfect form.  
A stray lock of wine-colored hair falls across his cinnamon eyes. I am reminded of a poem I wrote for him once. I smile and recall it.  
  
~Stray thoughts wander across your eyes  
Cinna-~  
  
"Ken." He closes his eyes. "Why are they treating me like this? Us?"  
  
My heart aches at seeing him so forlorn, and I scramble up to his side. I place my arm around him carefully, drawing him closer to me.  
"Dai-chan..." I hold him to my chest, feel his shoulders shaking. I listen as my shirt dampens. Slowly, I close my eyes and begin to sing.  
  
"Stray thoughts wander across your eyes  
Cinnamon spice of love..."  
  
And I sit there, and I hold him, and I sing. And he falls asleep on my chest.  
  
And then I think.  
  
~end of chapter two~  
  
A/N: After getting those nice reviews, how could I NOT continue this? I didn't do the whole "oh, the kaiser isn't the kaiser, aren't you  
going to accept him cos i'm in love with him" thing, simply because I didn't think I could pull it off. Besides, you see a lot of those. And  
I decided something. You can expect character death, or at least, near-death. It'll depend on what mood I'm in. ^_^ AND....  
  
REVIEW! ^^;; onegai?... Ja ne, minna-san! Don't forget to hit the pretty blue button down there! 


	3. Chapter Three: Premonition

Disclaimer: Look, I just plain refuse to do this, okay? I've done it before!!! *guy dressed in black tuxedo points gun at her head* FINE!  
Digimon doesn't belong to me! I'm just playing with them!! *mutters to herself* baka... No, I didn't say anything. Why would you think I  
said anything? *innocent smile*  
  
A/N: This fic is rapidly spiralling out of my control. Let me know if this chapter makes any sense at all, okay? Yes, that was a not-very-  
subtle hint to review. ^^;; Enjoy, minna-san!  
  
Untitled  
Premonition  
  
"Hi, Daisuke!"  
  
Hikari looks cheerful today, but then, doesn't she always? All of them do, actually, all except maybe Iori. The kid's just too serious for  
his own good.  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
~Oops. Spaced out there.~ "Hey guys! Ready for another trip to the Digiworld?" I say cheerfully. Hikari smiles at me, relieved. Miyako  
grins. "Of course! Let's go, Chosen Children!"  
  
~*~  
  
Something's not right with Daisuke.  
  
I can feel it.  
  
Which is probably why we find ourselves here, alone, in the middle of the woods.  
  
"Dai-kun?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Instead of denying it, like I'd half expected him to, he turns to me and bursts out crying. Stunned, I take his shoulders in my hands. "Dai!"  
I'm seriously worried now. This is so unex..... no, it isn't. It's been building up for ages. And somehow, I'm sure I know the problem.  
  
"L-Like they weren't b-bad enough, Ken..." his shoulders heave as he tries to force back the tears. I stroke his back gently and pull him  
down with me. Cradling his head in my lap, I remain silent, knowing he will continue.  
  
"I-It's _him_ again... Ken..."  
  
My breath catches in my throat. I knew it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gah... this is so boring!"  
  
Jun flung the magazine against the wall of her room, pouting. "If only Otou-san'd brought us out like he promised."  
  
"Don't even bring that up, Jun." Daisuke took the ice-pack away from his face. Jun's face immediately softened. "Oh, poor thing... does  
it still hurt?"  
  
Daisuke gingerly poked the large, blue bruise on the side of his face. "Duh."  
  
Jun crawled forward to him and took the ice-pack out of his hand. "Here, lie down." She stretched over to the bed-side table and got a  
bottle of cream. "This might sting a little."  
  
...  
  
"'KUSO!! A LITTLE?!?"  
  
~*~  
  
"That's a nice decoration you have there, Daisuke," observed Miyako. "How'd you pick it up?"  
  
Daisuke tossed her a grin over his shoulder. "Got into a fight."  
  
Miyako rolled her eyes. "Typical." Hikari laughed. "Honestly, Daisuke, your ego is just too big to admit when you take on things too big  
for you, right?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Miyako and Hikari exchanged startled glances. That was too somber a voice for Daisuke...  
  
"Hey, guys! We were wondering when you'd show up!"  
  
Ken looked at the bruise Daisuke sported. "Ouch."  
  
"Jun put cream on it. It's not that bad, honest."  
  
Ken's face was taut as he touched the bruise. "Yeah, right. One of these days, so help me-"  
  
"Shh. I'm all right." Daisuke gently removed Ken's hand. "I'll be fine, I swear."  
  
The other Children looked at each other. "Are we missing something?"  
  
Daisuke turned to them. "Missing something?" he repeated, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Now, what would make you think that?"  
  
That was the only warning Ken got. He grabbed onto Daisuke's shoulder as the wine-haired boy teleported them through the digiport.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now they're positive you're nuts, of course."  
  
"Just hurry."  
  
It hasn't been long since the Chosen Children finally accepted that I am no longer the Kaiser and have no wish to be him again. Slowly,  
I think they're beginning to accept me.  
  
We're back at the glade again. It still hasn't lost its beauty, but for some reason, it seems... sad... a golden leaf drifts down to land on my  
hair. I pick it off and look at it. "Does autumn even happen in the Digiworld?"  
  
"Maybe. I guess. Look at the trees. They're all wilting."  
  
I hug Daisuke briefly as we struggle through the forest, putting as much distance between the port and ourselves as possible. "So what  
are you going to tell them?" I ask, releasing him to push back a vine. We're finally down to the water's edge, and I sit down on the  
ground with relief. Daisuke sits too, dangling one leg into the water. I watch the ripples move out slowly. He keeps his leg so still that  
after the first, initial contact, the water remains still. I turn to look at him. "Well?"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe the truth, if I feel like it. More likely than not, nothing. And don't you dare tell anyone either, koi."  
  
"'Course not," I say. "But you do have to let someone know."  
  
"Later."  
  
"That's what you told me last time, koi. I want a definite answer."  
  
He was silent for a long time. When he speaks again, his voice is no more than a whisper. "M-Maybe we could go t-tomorrow? With  
Jun?"  
  
"Sure." I lean over and hug him. "I'm here for you, koi, don't forget that."  
  
He rests his head on my shoulder. "I know." He looks up and me and smiles. "Hey, before we go, you wanna meet at my house? My  
parents will both be out, just Jun and me... and..."  
  
I remember the last time he played, and grin. "Of course!"  
  
~owari - of this chapter, anyway...  
  
A/N: Gee, I bet you're all wondering what it is Daisuke played, right? And who he's seeing and about what? By the way, I have no idea  
why this chappie's titled "Premonition." Of danger, maybe? Hmm... anyway... the next chapter will be called "Secret Lives." Got you  
interested yet? Good! ^-^ I know this chapter's short, but still... review, onegai! And I shall be one happy writer... =) 


	4. Chapter Four: Secret Life

A/N: Remember the whole spiralling out of my control thing? I think that's even more evident in this chapter. Finally, I think they're going  
to _do_ something, instead of sitting around, talking. -_-;; By the way, just to clear things up, the timeline is the last episode I watched.  
O.o Which is... when Veemon and Wormmon first Jogressed. Okay? Good. ^-^  
  
Untitled  
Secret Lives  
  
"So, it's not just me who thinks something's up?" asked Miyako, looking around. She, Hikari, Takeru and Iori were holding an  
impromptu meeting in her room. About? Do you really need to even ask? Daisuke, of course, and the way he had run out on them earlier  
that day, leaving Chibimon and Minomon behind. The two digimon were in a corner of the room, pouting, because the other Digidestined  
had refused to take them through to their partners, till they figured out what was going on. Of course, the two mons _knew_ the problem,  
but they certainly weren't going to _tell_ the other Children what it was. Daisuke wouldn't want them to.  
  
"Definitely not." Hikari wore a troubled expression on her face. "Something's definitely up with Daisuke, and it has been for the past  
week, at least."  
  
Iori nodded in mute agreement as Takeru said, "But I really doubt that he'll tell us what's wrong, if we confront him about it." The blonde  
paused, looking thoughtful. He glanced at Chibimon. "Hey, Chibimon, do you know what's wrong with Daisuke?'  
  
The little blue creature shook its head vehemently, clueing in the Children that it _did_ know something. Takeru grinned at the others.  
"Tickle torture should work, don't you think?"  
  
Chibimon whimpered as the Chosen Children advanced on him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"DAISUKE!!!!" Chibimon shrieked, leaping on top of him. "They were going to tickle me to get me to tell them!!"  
  
Daisuke pried Chibimon off his head. "You guys _could_ have just asked me," he said, laughing. Ken was standing behind him, looking  
troubled. "Like you would have told them?" the dark-haired boy interjected sarcastically. The Children exchanged startled looks.  
Obviously, the two had fallen out somehow. Ken made his way over to Miyako's bed and flopped down on it, scowling.  
  
~Oh, Kami!~ Miyako thought. ~He's sitting on my bed! MY bed!!~ (A/N: Be prepared for Miyako bashing... *evil grin* what can I  
say? I don't like her.)  
  
"I just asked for a little time."  
  
Ken looked up at him. "You said you would do it tomorrow, Motomiya. Tomorrow. Then you said you wanted more time. I asked you  
how long. And you want at _least_ a _week_?!"  
  
(A/N: Quite obvious what happened, right? Daisuke lost his nerve.)  
  
The other Children exchanged puzzled looks. Hikari was the first to speak. "Um, do what? What's wrong with Daisuke?"  
  
Ken's dark mood had apparently affected Daisuke too. He grimaced. "Nothing much. Um, do you have... no, never mind. I'm going  
home now."  
  
Ken looked at him. "Think about it, Dai. It's yourself you're putting in danger."  
  
Daisuke returned his look evenly. "Not just myself."  
  
"Now I'm _really_ confused," Miyako said mournfully.  
  
~*~  
  
The scene: Miyako's house. Again.  
The event: A party! Miyako's parents were both out working late shifts at the shop, which had seen a sudden increase in customers.  
They'd agreed to let her hold a party for all the Digidestined, young and old.  
  
But Daisuke had declined to come. The reason? "Don't feel like it," he'd said flippantly. Miyako sighed and stuck her tongue out at his  
back.  
  
Ken was there, but he wasn't much enjoying himself. Miyako kept putting slow ballads on and asking him to dance with her. He didn't   
like turning her down, but Kami! The girl just could _not_ take a hint!  
  
"Chikuso..." he muttered, as he saw Miyako approaching him - again. Just then, the doorbell rang. Ken cast a puzzled look around. All  
the Digidestined were already there, and Miyako's parents had said they would make themselves scarce. So... who would that be?  
  
"I'll get it, Miyako," Ken said brightly, springing up. He tried not to laugh at the look of disappointment on her face. The doorbell rang   
again, more insistently.  
  
He opened the door and got the shock of his life when Daisuke all but fell into his arms. "Dai? What the hell?"  
  
"Ken!" He looked up and saw Jun's tear-streaked face, as she tried to support Daisuke. He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy  
and helped Jun lead him into the suddenly silent living room. Miyako stopped the music, wondering what the hell had just happened to  
Daisuke.  
  
He was wrapped in two blankets, and yet he shivered uncontrollably. In his right hand, he held a splintered piece of wood that he refused  
to let go of, despite anything Takeru tried. Ken recognized it for what it was.  
  
"Oh Dai..." he breathed out. "He broke it?" The wine-haired boy closed his eyes - one of which was swollen shut anyway and curled up  
in the couch. Jun answered for him.  
  
"Over his back," she said harshly. "Today was the worst by far, Ken. I honestly think he was trying to kill him. It's gone far enough, we  
_have_ to let someone know."  
  
"The phone's over there," Ken said, not taking his eyes off Daisuke. His face looked bad enough, with a large purple bruise covering  
most of the left side of his face. There was also a long, shallow slash running from the tip of his chin, across his lips and halfway up his   
cheek. Ken wondered briefly what lay _under_ the blanket, then decided he really didn't want to kow. He realized his hand was  
clenched into a fist, and forced himself to relax. ~Breathe. Breathe. Don't think about how you'd love to kill him. Don't think about what  
he's done to your Dai. Breathe...~  
  
The room was so deadly quiet that when Jun spoke into the receiver, her voice rang out clearly. "I'd like to report a child-abuse case."  
  
~owari - dum-de-dum...  
  
A/N: Y'know, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot fic... how'd it end up like this? So now you know what I meant by it getting  
WAY out of my control. *grins wryly* Tell me how much you loved/hated this chapter - preferably the first, thank you. No flames as  
yet for this fic, and I'd _really_ like to keep it that way. Thankies!  
  
|  
|  
|  
| Reviewing makes the fanfic world go round! Be nice!! ^_^ Arigatou! 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Okay. The reason I haven't posted in sooooo long is cos my exams are coming up. Actually, at the time I'm writing this AN, my  
English exam is tomorrow. So yeah. . Sorry if I disappear again after posting this chappie, okays? You know why, now...  
  
When I write this way: blah blah -blah- blah, the word between the --s is meant to be italicised, stressed, whatever. 'kays?  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon ain't mine, and the song extracts are by Savage Garden, my absolute favourite band before they disbanded, then  
they went on my list of idiots.  
  
Untitled  
  
Ken closed his eyes and leaned back in the hard plastic chair, listening to the English music booming through his earphones.  
  
"She's taking her time, making up the reasons, to justify all the hurt inside..."  
  
"Mr. Ichijouji!"  
  
Ken jumped up, tearing the earphones off. "Mr. Ono? How's Daisuke doing?"  
  
The doctor looked at him with pity in his eyes. This boy was too young to see this kind of thing. And his friend, to be subject to it... Ono  
sighed to himself. "He isn't too well, I'm afraid. His father cracked a couple of his ribs when he punched him in the chest. One of them  
was perilously close to piercing a lung, but we managed to fix that up. Your friend will recover, but he needs time. But the mental  
implications... I can suggest a few good psychologists for the trauma, if you wish."  
  
Ken nodded mutely. "Whatever. Can I see him?"  
  
The doctor shook his head firmly. "No. Not yet. I'm sorry. I'll let you know when you can." He patted Ken on the shoulder  
sympathetically, then left.  
  
Ken slumped back in his chair, slipped the earphones on again and flipped to another track.  
  
"And we cry.... the tears of pearls... is love really the tragedy the way you might describe?"  
  
Ken opened his eyes.  
  
"Your kisses are like pearls, so different and so rare, but anger stole the jewels away, and love has left you bare, made you cry..."  
  
A tear rolled down Ken's cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ever since your father found out about us, he hasn't been very tolerant, has he, Dai?"  
  
Daisuke smiled wanly up at Ken. "I'll be okay. The police've got otou-san, right?"  
  
Ken nodded, slipping onto his knees next to Daisuke. "Aishiteru, Dai-chan."  
  
"Aishiteru mo..." Daisuke couldn't remember when he had last been so tired. "Gomen, Ken-chan..."  
  
Ken placed a gentle kiss on Daisuke's lips. "Don't be." Daisuke focused on Ken. "'m so tired..." he groaned. "Guess he really  
did me in, mm?"  
  
"I shan't say 'I told you so.'" Ken laughed. Daisuke managed to smile. Ken leaned down and kissed Daisuke again.  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
Ken jerked back from Daisuke at the sound of the furious scream. Miyako stood in the doorway, loose hair fanning out around her head.  
She looked positively deadly. Hikari, Takeru and Iori were frozen with shock, standing around her.  
  
"I did not just see what I thought I saw, did I, Ken?" asked Miyako frostily. She strode into the room, coming face-to-face with Ken.  
"Well?!"  
  
"Now that would depend on what you saw, now wouldn't it?" asked Ken, hiding his amusement.  
  
"I saw you kiss Daisuke," Miyako ground out through clenched teeth. Hikari was looking more than a little upset, and she pulled on  
Miyako's arm.  
  
"Kyo... c'mon, leave them alone," she said softly. Miyako shook her off roughly. "Ichijouji Ken, listen to me. You are -mine-. Do you  
understand? Mine. And you!" She pointed at Daisuke. "You stay away from -my- boyfriend! Get me!"  
  
~*~  
  
I tried not to, really I did. But I was already sick from my dad punching me up, and I was so tired, and it -hurt- and I was so sick and  
tired of people trying to run my life first it was my dad and then now it's Miyako and it's just too much for me to take and I'm curled up  
now and I'm shaking and the tears are coming down and it -hurts- oh kami it isn't supposed to hurt this much i think i did something to  
myself i...  
  
~owari...  
  
A/N: Yes, that last bit was meant to be written like that. It's Daisuke's thoughts, okay? Review, onegai. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to a bunch of idiots who don't know good shounen ai possibilities when they see it. In other words, it ain't   
mine.  
  
A/N: Hmm... this is strange. I have nothing to say.  
  
Untitled  
  
  
For the second time that day, Ken found himself pacing the corridors outside the operating theatre, waiting for news about Daisuke. He  
still didn't know what was wrong with his koibito... something about a blood clot?  
  
Hands rested lightly on his shoulders, massaging the tension out of them. Ken sagged gratefully into Jun's arms. "Don't know," he said  
dully, before she could ask. "They haven't told me anything. His heart rate monitor suddenly went crazy, the doctors started running  
around like scared rabbits, and they rushed him in there." He rubbed his eyes tiredly, then wrapped his arms around Kun, taking comfort  
in her simple human presence.  
  
"My poor otouto..." Ken barely heard her whispered words, but he certainly felt the tears that dropped onto his head. He tightened his  
grip around her, two lost souls mourning a loved one.  
  
"Excuse me. Gomen, but are you relations of one Motomiya Daisuke?"  
  
The two children broke apart to see two uniformed policemen standing beside them. One was smiling apologetically. The other was  
flipping through a file, but he too paused to smile, before returning to his papers.  
  
"I'm his sister," Jun said huskily, wiping her tears away hastily. Ken blinked furiously, keeping traitorous liquid behind his lids.  
  
"His best friend," he answered the unspoken query. "We... Jun and I were the only ones who knew. And Dai's mother."  
  
"All right," the policeman nodded. His companion was -still- looking through papers. He came to one and stopped, pulling it out. The   
first man spoke up again. "I'm Inspector Fujiwara, and this is my partner, Keijuu. We were assigned to this case... I believe you were the  
one who reported it, Miss Motomiya?" Jun nodded mutely.  
  
"I'll have to ask you a few questions about your brother and father, Motomiya-san," Keijuu said gently. "Now would be the best time, if  
you're up for it." Jun agreed, and he led her away, out of ear-shot.  
  
Which left Ken alone with Fujiwara. The brown-haired man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ichijouji Ken, right? I've seen you on TV."  
  
"Hasn't everyone?" Ken asked sourly. He didn't appreciate being reminded of his celebrity status - especially not while his best friend  
was dying! His hand clenched into a fist without his knowing, and he began to pace again. Fujiwara watched him for a moment, noting  
how tense the young boy looked.  
  
Ken stopped abruptly, whirling around to face Fujiwara. "Sir! Do you have any news on Daisuke?" he asked, his eyes alight with hope.  
It was terrible for Fujiwara to watch that hope die as he shook his head. "Oh," Ken mumbled. "Thought that... since you were a cop,   
they might've told you..." He raised his eyes again. "Could you find out? They won't tell me anything!" Frustrated, he slammed a fist into  
the unoffending wall.  
  
"You were close to him, then?" Fujiwara asked. Ken was silent for a few minutes, and Fujiwara thought that he was trying to think up an  
answer. Then Ken's shoulders shook and the policeman realized with a shock that Ken was... crying.  
  
'Chikuso,' he thought to himself frantically. He wasn't exactly a touchy-feely sort of person - that was Keijuu! They'd thought the girl   
might have a breakdown, but not him, not Ken... oh, shimetta. He was in trouble. He didn't have a clue what to do.  
  
Fortunately, he was saved from having to do anything when Ken pulled himself together, shuddering. "Hai," he said flatly. "I was close to  
him." Ken felt his gut wrench. "He's the first friend I ever had. Sometimes, I think he's the only friend I have." The look he gave the good  
detective was slightly sardonic, a little wondering, and very pained. "And I think he's dying." He hit the wall once more for good measure.  
  
The wall was solid concrete. His finger was fragile bone. Ken didn't even notice that he'd broken his finger, but resumed pacing.   
Fujiwara was just slightly in shock, and feeling very out of his depth. He'd never seen such strong emotions in anyone before - to the   
point where one ignored one's own injuries? He blinked, trying to rouse himself. He caught Ken by the shoulder, forcing the boy to stop.  
  
"You need to have that hand looked at," he said pointedly. "After which, I'll also have to ask you a few things about your friend. And the  
wall never did anything to you, so don't do anything to it."  
  
Ken just nodded, his eyes downcast. Fujiwara frowned, his heart aching for this child, left so alone...  
  
~owari  
  
A/N: Is this Ken angst I see? oh, dearie me... *cackles insanely* Review! 


End file.
